


Jensen/Jared

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen/Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for exsequar, who used an icon labeled 'SN Boys teenage trouble'.

Boys will be boys.  
It's one of the acclaimed truths in life, just like you can be sure of death and taxes and Columbo solving the case at the end of each episode. It's like Kepler's secret fourth law that keeps the world spinning around its axis. You can count on boys doing supposedly manly things, because it's what boys do. Boys have done it ever since the invention of the boy scouts, and probably before then, too.  
Burying his hand in Jensen's hair, Jared idly wonders when exactly sucking off other guys has become a manly thing to do.


End file.
